


Preconceived Notions of Propriety, Or, Bones Tells Jim Where He Can Shove It

by PassionObsessed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Schmoop, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionObsessed/pseuds/PassionObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jim had always been a touchy feely guy, hanging off of everyone who would let him do so, which meant Bones had had a Jim-limpet attached since practically the first day. Apparently no one had ever noticed that those touches had gotten progressively more intimate and bold over the last few months as well as a corresponding decline in touching when it came to other people. </p>
<p>Bones sneered a bit, making a passing cadet flinch back and scurry away. Oh no, it wasn’t until Jim had unthinkingly leaned down to kiss him goodbye before he left the mess for class that anyone had finally bought a clue. And of course he hadn’t even thought about it, just lifted his mouth to reciprocate the chaste kiss before going back to focusing on his padd. It took him several minutes to even notice the absolute silence in the mess hall and look up- to find himself the focus of five hundred dumbfounded cadets and professors."</p>
<p>News gets out about Jim and Bones' relationship. Cue people warning the other person off. Bones is Not Pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preconceived Notions of Propriety, Or, Bones Tells Jim Where He Can Shove It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a few years ago and recently discovered it languishing in livejournal-land. Turned out I still liked it so I thought I would rescue it and see if y'all liked it as well! Enjoy!

Doctor Leonard H “Bones” McCoy was furious. Absolutely, positively, no holds barred motherfucking infuriated. He strode across the quad at a thundering clip, scattering cadets left and right, so intent on his goal they didn’t even register. 

Hellfire, it was all Jim’s fault. He scowled harder. Actually, that wasn’t entirely true, but it was just easier to blame it all on that thoughtless sonofabitch. So he would, Goddammit.

Jim had always been a touchy feely guy, hanging off of everyone who would let him do so, which meant Bones had had a Jim-limpet attached since practically the first day. Apparently no one had ever noticed that those touches had gotten progressively more intimate and bold over the last few months as well as a corresponding decline in touching when it came to other people. 

Bones sneered a bit, making a passing cadet flinch back and scurry away. Oh no, it wasn’t until Jim had unthinkingly leaned down to kiss him goodbye before he left the mess for class that anyone had finally bought a clue. And of course he hadn’t even thought about it, just lifted his mouth to reciprocate the chaste kiss before going back to focusing on his padd. It took him several minutes to even notice the absolute silence in the mess hall and look up- to find himself the focus of five hundred dumbfounded cadets and professors.

And then, after several minutes of impressive scowling to make the damn fools stop staring, it started. First it was Ensign Riley, who came up to stutter out how he had dated Jim last year and that the man was incapable of not flirting with every single being he came into contact with and that sooner or later he would leave and break McCoy’s heart. 

Second was Cadet Twyla, who sauntered up and stared down at him over her large proboscis and announced that Jim Kirk was a particularly adventurous human with an insatiable appetite and if anyone thought they could restrict him from his explorations they would be sorely disappointed. 

Third and fourth included a Lieutenant Commander and another Ensign, with more of the same. Jim Kirk is a shameless slut with a wandering eye who refuses to be tied down. 

The cadet that broke his back was Uhura. Uhura, a woman for whom he had the highest respect when it came to common sense and intelligence, had the nerve to come up to him and express her concerns about becoming involved with Jim. About how she knew he was a serious man and that Jim was a total playboy who wouldn’t know how to work hard and hold on to anything, much less a serious relationship. 

At that point he couldn’t control himself and stood up abruptly, his chair making a hideous scraping noise on the tile, and complete silence fell for the second time in twenty minutes. He glared at Uhura, and said, in a voice loud enough to be heard by all, “Y’all obviously don’t know the first fuckin’ thing about Jim Kirk and never will. So keep your goddamned noses out of my business and don’t bother me your drivel ever again.”

With that he stomped out, intent on going back to their quarters to get a goddamned drink before having to face Jim after his Advanced Warp Theory class. Finally reaching their door, he punched in his code and entered, only to stop short at the sight of Jim on their couch. 

Jim’s head came up swiftly, offering up a smile that seemed a hair too bright and false, while his fingers tightened on a glass of McCoy’s bourbon. “Bones! Didn’t think you would be back so soon, you seemed pretty absorbed in whatever the hell you were reading in the mess. My sparkling personality was barely enough to distract you.” The eyebrow waggle that accompanied the last statement would have had more impact if Jim’s face hadn’t been several shades paler than normal. 

Bones, still a bit thrown from Jim’s unexpected presence, didn’t notice. He snorted. “Sparkling personality, my ass. Give me a shot of that, would you? Need to wash out the idiocy of our fellow classmates. And aren’t you supposed to be in Warp Theory class right now?”

Jim shrugged, standing up slowly and wandering over to the mini-bar they’d set up in the corner of their tiny living area. With his back turned away from McCoy he said, “Nah, decided to skip it. Could probably teach the thing anyway and Davidson knows it. And what did our illustrious cadets do now? Pull muscles from kinky sex positions? Get preventable STD’s? Break bones from dirty pranks gone wrong?”

McCoy barked a surprised laugh as he walked over to the couch and collapsed. He ran a hand over his face and sighed, nodding at Jim in thanks when he offered him a glass before taking his own seat. 

“I’m sure you’re the only one showing up with pulled muscles, Jim. No, worse than that. They had the goddamn nerve to try and caution me against getting involved with you, as if it were any of their fucking business in the first place.” 

He started to scowl again, his earlier anger resurfacing with a vengeance, missing Jim stiffening in the seat next to him. “Assholes. Pompous, self righteous, oblivious dicks. Where the hell do they get off saying shit like that?”

It was Jim’s turn to laugh, although his sounded a bit bitter and choked. “Well hell, Bones, I was the class slut before I finally caught you. Left a lot of broken hearts and egos in my wake, you know.” The infamous smirk briefly made its appearance, but Bones just rolled his eyes.

“You forget, Jim, that I was your fucking roommate for two years, I knew exactly what you were up to. You never promised anybody anything other than a good time and if they thought they could rein you in or ‘tame’ you or whatever the fuck else, it was their own damned fault if they got hurt.” Bones took a swig of bourbon, the fiery alcohol racing down his throat to meet the angry fury in his gut.

Jim shifted on the couch, “And what about you, Bones? You don’t want to rein me in, make sure I don’t leave you for the next good fuck? You ever worry I’ll get bored and go out looking for something more adventurous?” His voice was deceptively lazy, with a hard edge of defiance lurking underneath, of challenge.

Bones blinked, finally distracted enough from his own wrath to focus on Jim. Sitting up, he stared hard at the other man, taking in the tense shoulders and pale face set stubbornly in a devil-may-care expression. He set his glass down on the table with a sharp snick.

“Why are you really here, Jim? And don’t give me any of that bullshit about knowing Warp Theory like the back of your hand. Hasn’t stopped you from going until now. So why?”

Jim’s blue eyes flitted around for several seconds before suddenly centering on Bones. The depth of emotion visible in that split second froze the air in his lungs before Jim leaned back, eyelids dropping down to hood his laser stare as he said, “I had my own set of chats. I think I was cornered by ten people between the mess hall and the East Wing.”

His hand was perfectly steady as he raised his glass and swallowed a healthy amount of liquor before continuing. “They all wanted to defend your honor, you know. That grouchy bastard persona of yours apparently makes more friends than you think it does, Bones. They couldn’t wait to tell me to get away from you, even knowing we’ve been friends since the beginning.” 

Jim’s lips twisted in a sad parody of a smirk. “Can hold on to my friends, but apparently not my lovers. So I thought I would skip any more lectures in favor of coming back here and getting spectacularly drunk. What do you say, Bones? Wanna get drunk with most irresponsible slut in Starfleet?”

If his eyes got any wider for any longer, Bones was sure he’d have to hypo himself to make sure they didn’t stay that way. The room was quiet for a long moment, silent except for the clink of Jim’s ice cubes, as he tried to get his mind to recover. When it did, he exploded, in full McCoy fashion.

“What the hell are you thinking, you asshole? Are you saying you actually believe those bastards? That you’re not good enough for me because you slept around? And why the fuck is this even bothering you anyway? You’ve never cared before about your reputation- hell, you bragged about it all the goddamn time! If you think I didn’t know exactly who you were when you decided you wanted to seduce me, you’re a goddammned idiot like the rest of them!”

He was on his feet now, glaring down at Jim as he ranted. As he paused to take a breath, Jim leaped up, flashing fire. “Then why the fuck did you come back so angry, huh? And why the hell has it taken six months and one stupid kiss for the rest of the world to figure out that we’re fucking? You telling me you’re not ashamed of me?”

Bones spluttered, almost incoherent. “Ashamed?! Are you crazy? I’m furious because it’s none of their damned business, you jackass! I already had one relationship in the public eye, I’m sure as hell not going to open myself up to another one. And I can barely believe that the entire world didn’t know we were fucking until this afternoon! And you still haven’t answered my damn question- why the hell is this bothering you?”

Jim was right up in his face now, his red face making his blue eyes even more stark, as he shouted, “Because it’s you, Bones! Because they think you’re too good for me and they’re fucking right! I sleep around and get in fights and I don’t give a flying fuck because it’s fun, but you…!” He broke off and stepped away, shoving a hand through his hair. 

Bones growled and lunged. His left hand caught the back of Jim’s neck and hauled him forward, straight into Bones’ mouth. The kiss was pure savagery, all teeth and pressure, Jim’s mouth opening automatically on a moan. His right hand was tearing at the buttons of Jim’s shirt and his feet were shoving them past the couch and toward their bed. 

His assault on Jim’s mouth continued until they bumped into the mattress and Bones tore himself away to shove Jim down onto the bed. The other man’s mouth was swollen and his chest was heaving underneath his undone shirt, but he didn’t say a word, just stared up at Bones with those eyes. 

Bones ripped at his own buttons, toeing off his shoes at the same time. He pinned Jim with his glare, saying, “You listen to me, Jim Kirk. I met you on that shuttle two and half years ago, with blood all of your face and knuckles, still hungover, and you declared that you were doing Starfleet in three years. And it’s almost three years later, Jim, and you’re done, all the while finding time to go out drinkin’ and sexin’ almost every damn night.” 

He pulled his undershirt over his head and threw it on the floor, where it was joined by his pants and boxers in short order. Naked, he stepped back up to the bed and pushed Jim’s shirt off his shoulders before starting in on the rest of his clothes, talking all the while.

“And what about Xenolinguistics, huh, Jim? You signed up just to piss off Uhura and ended up second in the class next to her. And that goddamn Kobayashi Maru test? The one you’ve already taken twice and probably have some sorta nefarious plan for when you take the thing again, because you can’t stand to lose. Nevermind that normal people only put themselves through that shit once. What’s that say?”

By this time, Bones’ efficient hands had stripped Jim down to skin and he now pushed and shoved the still quiet man further onto the bed. He climbed up right after, kneeling right up in between Jim’s legs and leaning down to stare into his face. 

His voice was low and even as he kept going, “What about Iowa, Jim? You might never talk about it but your scars do the talking, no matter how many more you try to layer on top of them in fuckin’ bar fights. Dammit, Jim, I’m a doctor, I know the signs.” 

Jim finally reacted to that, eyes wide and furious, and his mouth opened. Bones swooped in and stopped it for him, tongue delving inside to capture the words even as his arm stretched out and grabbed the lube.

Bones leaned back on his haunches, chest heaving, as he stared at Jim’s stunned face. He drizzled lube on both hands, one reaching for Jim’s hard cock as the other drifted lower. He fixed Jim with another hard stare just as he pushed the first finger in, watching as Jim’s face twisted and his eyes fluttered involuntarily. 

Voice even softer but still clear, he said, “You survived, Jim. More than that, you thrived. You go after everything you want, not even thinking about stopping until you’ve passed all expectations except your own.” 

One finger had become two and Jim had begun to writhe on the bed, small panting breaths his only sounds. Bones swallowed hard at the sight, distracted. As his words petered off Jim managed to pry his eyes open at look back at him. That sliver of blue brought him out of his lust filled daze and he renewed his assault on Jim’s body as he continued. 

“So when that focus turned on me? God only knows why you decided to come after me, but once you did? You think I’m enough of an idiot to turn you down regardless of where you think you’ve been? Fuck that. And I know you. I’ll go out and drink and watch you flirt because that’s you and I don’t give a fuck, because lately you always come home with me.”

By now, Jim’s stretched, wild eyed and whimpering. Bones pulled his fingers out and thrust into Jim in one swift move. They both stilled immediately, breathing hard, sweat pouring down. Bones opened his eyes, not aware until he did that he’d closed them, and looked down at the other man. 

“Don’t know why everyone thinks I’m too good for you, seein’ as how I think it’s the other way around, but Jim, as long as you’re lookin’ at me, I’m lookin’ back.”

With that, he started to move in earnest and Jim came alive under him. His hands, which had been clutching the sheets, shot up to tangle in Bones’ hair and bring his face down to devour his mouth. He broke away and cried out when Bones hit his prostate and his hands moved down to clutch Bones’ shoulders with an iron grip. 

Jim’s legs hitched up even further on his back, forcing him deeper inside that scalding heat. The pace picked up, the pleasure starting to overwhelm them, and Bones groaned, “Jesus, Jim, so fuckin’ good. You always feel so damn good.”

Jim grinned, face full of teeth. “Always, Bones, always good.” Another sharp thrust forced out a loud moan and Jim’s chest was starting to flush, a sure sign he was getting close. One hand wormed its way down his belly to his cock as he locked eyes with Bones, breathing out the words, “Always yours, Bones. Yours.”

Bones’ hips stuttered as those words hit home and Jim lost it. His head went back and his body tightened, wet heat erupting between them. Bones took in the blissful, wonder-filled features of his lover for one brief moment before his own orgasm swept him away in a blaze of whiteness. 

 

“So.” Their breathing had finally steadied.

“So what, Jim?” Their voices, however, were still a bit hoarse.

“So how are we gonna show up all those stupid cadets? Pay them back for making you all grouchy? Or, more grouchy, anyway.” Jim’s smirk was back- brash, cocky and completely self-confident.

Bones chuckled, the vibrations running from his body to Jim’s head, pillowed on his chest. “Oh, I’ve got an idea or two. Namely us doing the exact same fuckin’ things we’ve been doing- going to bars and getting drunk and me watchin’ you flirt and hit on anybody even remotely good-lookin’. And then you comin’ home with me.”

Jim’s head popped up and he looked at Bones, an incandescent smile on his face. “Sounds like a damn good plan to me.”


End file.
